


Flirt

by satansfavoriteghoul



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansfavoriteghoul/pseuds/satansfavoriteghoul
Summary: Four of the nameless ghouls pay their cardinal a visit to confront him about all the on stage flirting.





	Flirt

The cardinal sat in his private dressing room, having just exited the stage after a particularly exhilarating but tiring show; his black shirt and suit jacket unbuttoned and hanging open, exposing his sweaty heaving chest dotted with freckles. He leans forward to look in the mirror, eye makeup smudged around the edges, and to run a hand through sweat soaked hair. “Fuck.. I need a shower” he mumbles quietly to himself, flicking his hand and sending beads of sweat flying. Sometimes, by himself- coming down from the high of the show- he can’t help but feel lonely; wishing he had someone to keep him company for his shower. His mind wanders to his handsome ghouls- I wonder what they are doing? He flirts confidently with them on stage but offstage he’s too shy to ever make an advance. 

Meanwhile, as he sat in front of the vanity mirror contemplating his plight, four of his ghouls stood just outside his dressing room, whispering amongst themselves. “I think we should just barge in.. you know for dramatic effect?” Dewdrop insisted, baring fangs in a deranged smile. Glancing around in either direction, the Swiss Army Ghoul was excitedly fidgeting and could barely contain himself- wrapping his tie around his fingers or playing with his suspenders. Rain stood nervous, wringing his hands, unsure of how he ended up being allowed to tag along. “Jeez, Dew, we have to at least knock first.” Aether said, scolding the smaller ghoul. But it was too late: by the time Aether’s hand was raised to knock, Dew had already swung the dressing room door wide open. 

There stood the cardinal, eyes wide in shock, shirt hanging loosely around his shoulders as he had begun to shrug it off. Staring back at him were four ghouls going through a series of emotions. The first in the door was Dewdrop, smiling deviously. Aether places a large hand on Dew to prevent him from fully barreling toward the cardinal. “Cardinal, we have something we would like to discuss with you” Swiss chimes in, barely suppressing a grin, as Rain peeks over the shoulders of his fellow ghouls. 

The Cardinal’s cheeks flush bright red, his blush spreading down to his chest. The ghouls slowly begin approaching their target, fanning out to surround the cardinal, sending him backing toward a wall. “We’ve all noticed the way you flirt on stage” Aether speaks first. “We wanted to see if that was all just talk-“ Swiss adds. “-or if The Rat really wants to fuck his ghouls” Dewdrop interrupts. The cardinal yelps as his back hits the wall, the ghouls closing in. 

Dewdrop leans in, barely an inch from the cardinal’s neck, taking in a deep breath. Leaning back and smirking, Dewdrop announces to the others “you can smell just how aroused he is- isn’t that right, Rat?” “Do not speak to your superior this way” the cardinal begins to choke out, his throat dry from nervousness. Swiss throws and arm up to the wall above the cardinal, interjecting “you never answered our question, copia” leaning in close to his face “do you want us or not?” Squeezing his eyes shut, the cardinal just barely whispers “I do.” 

Taking this as a cue, the ghouls descend upon the cardinal. Dew and Swiss take either side of his neck, kissing and biting. Aether, with a hand on either side of the cardinal’s head, slams their lips together, in a hard kiss. Reluctantly, Rain joins in, pressing gentle kisses to any place he can reach. Swiss passionately kisses at the cardinal’s neck and jaw, a hand roaming to caress his thigh. On the other side Dewdrop sucks bruises into the cardinal’s flesh, teasing his fangs along soft skin, flicking at his nipple with clawed fingers, releasing his neck only to chuckle at the yelp this draws from the cardinal. 

Breaking from the kiss, Aether speaks low and gravelly “I want you to tell me something, copia.” The cardinal averts his eyes, feeling slightly embarrassed. The Ghoul grabs him by the chin, forcing him to look up at him. “If you wanted this so badly, why didn’t you just ask?” the cardinal whimpers, trembling slightly and Aether presses their lips back together, sliding his tongue in to claim the cardinal’s mouth, still firmly clutching his chin. “Mmm so needy” Dewdrop chides, pinching and rolling the cardinal’s nipple between two calloused fingers before giving it a harsh tug. As the cardinal fumbles at unbuttoning Aether’s shirt with one hand, unsure which ghoul to caress with his other hand, he feels Swiss’s hand move from his thigh to palm at him through his pants, one of Dew’s hands snaking down his chest to follow suit. 

He’s fully hard already, moaning into Aether’s mouth as he feels the two ghouls grasping at his cock through the fabric of his tight pants. Rain burrows his face into the cardinal’s neck and hair, beside Dewdrop, humming quietly and appreciating the fact that he’s involved. Swiss unzips the cardinal’s pants, yanking them down enough to free his cock. He and Dewdrop both grasp it, stroking up and down rhythmically. Aether breaks from the kiss again, dragging his fangs along copia’s bottom lip as he releases. He gets the attention of his fellow ghouls, communicating something unknown to the cardinal through eye contact and a nod alone. 

Aether places a hand firmly on the cardinal’s shoulder, guiding him to the floor. “On your knees, rat” Dewdrop snarls with a smirk. The cardinal kneels before his four ghouls, watching eagerly as they move to untuck their shirts and unbutton their pants. Aether leans in, offering the cardinal two of his large rough fingers. The cardinal looks up at him through hooded eyes, sticking his tongue out and sucking Aether’s fingers into his mouth. “What a good slut,” Swiss mumbles, roughly entangling his hand in copia’s hair. Meanwhile, Dewdrop has already freed his cock, stroking it eagerly and moving to shove it into the cardinal’s face, letting it slap against his cheek. Rain palms at his own crotch through his pants, whimpering quietly at the scene before him. 

Aether pulls his pants down just enough to free himself, sliding his fingers from the cardinal’s mouth and bringing his erection to rest against copia’s lolling tongue. Aether groans, as he slowly slides his cock into the mouth of the waiting cardinal. Copia steadies himself by gripping onto Aether’s thighs, finally getting to grasp what he had so longed for. As Aether slides into the back of his throat, met only with a small gag, he braces himself against the wall for leverage; he begins slipping his cock in and out of the cardinal’s mouth at an agonizingly slow pace, picking up speed with each thrust. While he fucks into the mouth of their superior, the other ghouls stroke themselves awaiting their turns. Swiss becomes impatient, shouldering Aether aside and forcing his own cock into copia’s mouth in his place. 

With a hand tangled into the cardinal’s hair, Swiss pulls him to fully take his cock into the back of his throat in one thrust. He pulls back when the cardinal chokes, tears beginning to fall from the strain, sending streaks of his black makeup rolling down his cheeks. The cardinal grasps Swiss in one hand and Dewdrop in another while he continues to lap at the sensitive tip of Swiss’s erection. To the side, Rain whines, wanting attention but not daring to interrupt the other more dominant ghouls. 

Copia turns to Dew, licking a slow line from base to tip. Dew shudders, slapping the cardinal roughly across the cheek, leaving him stunned but more aroused than ever. “You like that, don’t you?” Dew asks, stroking the red handprint on the cardinal’s face. Copia moans, taking the ghoul’s erection into his mouth, bobbing his head. Dewdrop threads fingers into his hair, meeting his thrusts, breathing heavily. As he begins to reach his end; his fellow ghouls are also close, stroking themselves and occasionally tending to one another while the cardinal was otherwise occupied. With a sharp moan and a staggering thrust, Dewdrop begins to pull out, cum running down the cardinal’s chin. Soon, with a hand on the cardinal’s throat; Aether reaches completion, spilling his seed across his tear streaked face. The cardinal focuses on stroking the remaining two ghouls; with the attention being more than Rain can handle, leaving him overstimulated and whimpering. In no time, Swiss and Rain both fall over the edge one after another, splattering the cardinal’s hands and chest. 

As the ghouls stand crowded around the drenched cardinal, catching their breath, Aether tosses Copia a towel to wipe his face. Unsure and unsteady on his feet, the cardinal stands, moving away from the group of satisfied panting ghouls; making his way toward the bathroom. From behind him he hears Aether pipe up “what about that shower, cardinal?” Dewdrop shouts “yeah! We aren’t done with you yet!”


End file.
